Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. File:Sona_Teaser.jpg I dont see the reason for deletion, the page for Ezreal_The_Prodigal_Explorer has the same type of image. --Veehmot 22:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Kill I recommend that this page be deleted. I see no reason for it to exist and the little information that was added during creation can be found in other places. [[User:Pintodragon|'Pinto'Dragon]]''Talk'' 17:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the Notification, but it is unnecessary by now. I already worked on a new version of it, which I added now. It gives more informations. D3Reap3R 19:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Where can this info be found? The gold explanation is useful. It could be a bit more clear tho. I think there's a minimum gold bounty (90?), but I'll leave that to someone who knows his stuff. :: :: :: :: :: This information is extremely useful for new players trying to find out what each champion is like. Daggeman Reason: This is not a legitim champion as well as a reference to any known one; Also it is most likely some random trash done to "promote oneself." Same goes for the "requestship of Daggeman". :I think this page should be in the Speedy Delete Category. - KazMx (Message me! ) 14:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Deleted. Ajraddatz Talk 14:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Daggeman Reason: RIOT offically asks for the removing of everything intern (TR content), making us remove everything for now. I save everything through, adding it later on. :It has been removed. Ajraddatz Talk 18:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Al Reason: Empty Post. :Done. Ajraddatz Talk 13:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Tristana¨ - Empty Reason: Empty :Deleted, pages like these should be marked with . Typos and spam should be deleted as soon as possible. File:Baleful strike.jpg Marked for deletion, file unused. - KazMx (Message me! ) 05:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Juking I've never heard of this term myself and I find it to be a poor article at best. I think its information should be reworked into a different article if it needs to remain. Category: Self-Heal : I don't see why this should be deleted. It should have an explanation, though. I'm thinking "champions who have an innate or skill which lets them heal themselves, but cannot be (fully, in the case of Taric) used to heal friendly champions." Halifix 08:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: I agree, there's no reason we cant differentiate between healer champs (taric, nidalee, sona, etc) and those who have self heal abilities. Texas Snyper 11:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Main Page/Free champions This page should be deleted, but League_of_Legends_Wiki/Free_champions should not have already been deleted because it is correct subpage syntax. The current page exists at Template:Main Page:CRS. This is wrong for the following reasons: * It is not a template. Just because it is included in another page does not automatically mean it is a template. It is only used on the main page and should therefore be a subpage. * Main page is just a redirect to League_of_Legends_Wiki so the template should be a subpage of the latter. * Free champions is a clear and descriptive name for the page, CRS is not. * Multiple colons in a page name is not valid wiki syntax. Colons are namespace separators and slashes are subpage separateors. In light of this I recommend that Template:Main Page:CRS be moved back to League_of_Legends_Wiki/Free_champions and League_of_Legends_Wiki link to /Free champins as I had configured it originally before someone decided to revert all my edits. Any other pages which are just redirects can be cleaned up thereafter. --BBilge 14:51, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Atleast someone here gives a damn about proper-ness... 14:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Let me give you some answers, since I was the one that tagged it for deletion (I guess it's already too late, since Nystus already decided with you for the whole community....): ::* There were 5 (!) pages with the current rotation (either redirects or outdated rotation, being left there for weeks), so an order had to be given. Every other template had the same syntax (before Nystus edited it..), so I simply picked the more consistent one between them. ::*:Correct syntax for all the poor pages! 17:23, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::* It is a template, since it is used on other pages (the main page and Champion Rotation Schedule, to be precise). You could probably argue that even the Main Page prefix would have not been right, but I realized it too late. Champion Rotation Schedule currently still links to the other template, which makes no sense. ::*:Forgot that one... 17:23, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::*Free champions is an horrible description for it. A champion rotation is a selection of 10 champions that are temporary free (for a week, usually). They are not free to buy, they are not free forever. If they decide to give Ashe for free tomorrow, would you put her as the 11th free champion of every rotation ? Call it Current Champion Rotation, not Free Champions. ::*:Done 17:23, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::* Ok, I didn't know it. ::--Zelgadis87 16:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::OOOKAY, all current problems solved 17:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Champion Resources I'll explain the reasoning for the tag here: #It's misnamed, see MoS for proper capitalization of pages. #It's fairly ugly, with a distinction between increasing and decreasing that doesn't even make sense for Cooldown Reduction for example. #Fury and Heat are hardly article-worthy, and probably (at least Heat) will never be. #Why CDR and Armor are even there is a mystery. #EDIT: Also, saying health is reduced by casting spells is highly misleading, EVEN on health-based champions (eg, or )). Objections? 12:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : 13:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :I made that table because the heat, energy, mana, etc., are not statistics but they are resources. I realized it wasn't the best table out there, but couldn't it be improved rather than deleted? Armor is on there because Mordekaiser earns it when using abilities. 17:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Morde's shield is not armor -__-". If heat and fury get merged into Manaless, I don't think we'll need a navbar between the different resources honestly. 17:19, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Well in that case (merging fury and heat into manaless) then I support the deletion of the template. 17:24, June 5, 2011 (UTC)